I Love You, No Not You
by ccQTccQT
Summary: Freddie accidentally mistakes Sam for Carly and tells her that he loves her. Only thing is-she loves him back! Lots of drama! There will be heartbreak and love.
1. Chapter 1

I Love You, No Not You!

**Plot: Freddie accidentally mistakes Sam for Carly and tells her that he loves her. Only thing is-she loves him back! **

Late, one Friday night when Freddie was at his own house, Sam and Carly were in her bedroom just hanging out. Carly said, "Ooh! Let's try on our wigs for iCarly!"

Sam groaned, "Ugh, no!"

Carly pleaded, "Please, Sam!" Sam looked into Carly quivering eyes and relented.

"Ugh, fine, Carls. But after that, can we go to bed. I'm tired."

Carly squealed, "Yay!" She reached under her bed and pulled out a brown wig for Sam and a blonde wig for Carly. Sam grunted but slipped the brown wig over her golden locks. Carly did the same, completely encasing all brown hairs.

Sam smiled half-heartedly and said, "Hah, you look like me! Let's play a prank on Spencer! When he comes to wake you up, we'll be like HA! He'll be so confused."

Carly grinned, "Sure! But we have to sleep so that our faces don't show, so let's sleep facedown, okay?"

Sam said, "Yeah! Now speaking of sleep, let's get some!" Sam buried her face into the pillow in Carly's bed and immediately fell asleep.

Carly rolled her eyes and said, "Night, night."

~Freddie's Room~

Tonight was the night. Freddie had this all planned out. He was going to make Carly fall in love with him. He had a mini guitar and chocolate. Plus, he was going to say something really romantic to make Carly fall in love with him. His plan was about to be put into action.

~Carly's Bedroom~

"Sam! SAM!" hissed Carly. For the past hour, Sam had been slowly pushing Carly off the bed. Ugh, Sam was in too deep of sleep to hear Carly, so she clambered downstairs to sleep on the couch. She plopped down and fell asleep, comfortably.

(Sam actually did hear Carly but was too lazy to respond.)

~Normal Setting~

Freddie snuck into the Shay apartment to see Sam/Carly sleeping on the couch. He couldn't see her face, but just a mess of golden hair. He crept upstairs to Carly's bedroom and set up a few candles, his guitar, and he even put nice romantic music in the background.

He saw Carly/Sam sleeping, facedown. Freddie murmured, "Hey, hey! Wake-up!" Carly/Sam groaned.

Freddie began to play his guitar and sing softly,

_Usted es una bella joven. _

_Iluminan la sala con tus ojos. _

_Usted me hace sentir caliente dentro. _

_Sin tu amor se mueren. _

He murmured softly, "I love you," and gave a small smile.

But his smile quickly faded when Carly sat up, her wig falling off and there sat Sam with a big, goofy grin on her face.

Before Freddie could say anything, Sam beamed, "Aw, Freddie. I love you, too."

**Please ReViEw! I have no idea if it's good or not! What do you think? Lame or awesome? Lemme know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Plot: Freddie accidentally mistakes Sam for Carly and tells her that he loves her. Only thing is-she loves him back! **

**Italics indicate thought.**

Freddie just stood there in shock. _Oh no! This isn't Carly. Oh, crap. I just told Sam that I loved her! Wait a second, Sam loves me?_

Sam continued, "You are probably wondering how this happened, well, to tell you the truth, it was after our first kiss. I mean, I was always afraid that you wouldn't like me back, but when I told Carly that I-"

"Wait, you told Carly?" Freddie interrupted.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "And she told me to be honest and that you might come around. Well, it sure looks like you did."

Freddie just nodded and smiled weakly and said, "Um, do you want some ham? I'll get you some ham." Before rushing downstairs. He had no idea what to do but then he saw Carly, still in the wig and shook her awake. He clamped his hand over her mouth before she could scream.

"Freddie! What are you doing here? And is that romantic music upstairs? What's going on?" Carly hissed.

Freddie whispered, "Sam's in love with me! And I accidentally told her I loved her! What am I gonna do?"

Carly whispered, "How do you accidentally tell someone you're in love with them?"

Freddie shook his head, "Long story. But I don't know what I should do?"

Carly thought for a moment, "You can't break her heart. She really, really likes you. You just have to fake-date her for a while. But you have to be obnoxious or really annoying so she'll break up with you. That way, she's not heartbroken and you're off the hook."

Freddie sighed, "You think that will work? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Carly shrugged, "I hope it will. Now go back to your woman!"

Freddie rolled his eyes, grabbed ham from the fridge and dashed back upstairs. Sam was waiting and scowled, "What took you so long, Fredster?"

Freddie half-smiled, "It was hidden behind the juice boxes. But, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something tomorrow? At 6?"

Sam smiled, "I'd like that. Now good night, Mama is tired." And with that, she fell back asleep. Freddie stopped the CD playing, blew out the candles and grabbed his guitar. He jogged back downstairs and sighed as he left and crept back into his apartment. He said to himself, "Time for the Operation: Make Sam Fall Out of Love with Me."

~School~

School the next day was pretty interesting. Sam was still aggressive and stuff, but she insisted on gripping Freddie's hand entire day. People stared and gawked all day. Wendy came up to the them and asked, "Are you two dating?"

Sam beamed, "Yeah."

Wendy gasped, "Aw! That's so cute! How did it all start?"

Sam told the story and as Freddie watched how happy and touched she was, he knew he couldn't just break her heart that easily. He was going to _have _to make her hate him in order to preserve her heart.

Wendy smiled and said, "That's so cute! I'm going to blog about it!" And she ran off.

Sam rolled her eyes and pecked Freddie on the cheek. "I've gotta go to class, later, nub." She proceeded to give Freddie a bunch on the shoulder.

"OW!" Freddie cried.

Sam grinned and said, "Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm going to stop pounding your face in."

Freddie pouted and walked to math class. He just needed more of Sam punching and less kisses to get things back to normal.

~Movies~

Freddie glanced at his watch. It was 6:30, a good half hour after his time for the date with Sam. He messed up his hair, pulled over an old, striped polo and some ragged jeans. On his way out, he took a large bite of an onion and munched a bit of the tuna salad from yesterday. His mom, luckily was still at work, so Freddie could leave without being harassed.

When Freddie finally made it to the movies, it was was alone sitting on a sofa that was there. She looked a little angry and sad. Her hair was in a beautiful curly state and she wore a red long sleeved t-shirt with black jeans and a black puffy vest. She was in her usually black converse but looked really pretty in a laid-back way.

When she saw him, she furrowed her brown and stomped over to him. She gave him a hard slap on the cheek. "Where were you? It's been 45 minutes!"

Freddie shrugged, "I had things to do."

Sam glared at him for a moment and then asked, "Well, what movie are you taking me to see?"

Freddie shrugged, "I don't care."

Sam frowned and said, "Let's so Converters{A/N parody of Transformers}

Freddie replied, "'Kay."

Sam dragged his hand and made him buy her a large tub of popcorn. They made it just after the previews ended and though Sam made several attempts to be flirty, he merely shrugged them off. For example, Sam tried to put her head on his shoulder but he purposely reached for the popcorn with that hand so she fell off. Then, she tried to grip hands with him but she 'looked at the time' just before their hands made contact. Finally, she outright said, "I'd rather do something else than watch the movie," but Freddie's bad breath was a complete turn-off.

The walk home was surprisingly nice. When she _wasn't _trying to be cute with him, they would talk about their lives and things they loved, and other random things.

When she got to Carly's and tried to hug him he simply patted her head.

"OKAY!" she said loudly. "What is up with you?"

Freddie gulped, "What do you mean?"

Sam ranted, "All night, I tried to be all cutesy with you and you just pull away! And yesterday you were practically confessing your love for me? What's your problem?"

Freddie sighed , "I guess I," Freddie was debating to tell the truth or not. He decided to lie. "I was just nervous."

Sam smiled, "It's okay, Fredbag. I like you for you. You don't have to be all different."

Freddie smiled weakly and replied, "Okay."

Sam chuckled softly, "Night, Freddo," before kissing him on the cheek and walking into Carly's apartment. Freddie just scratched his neck before disappearing into his apartment. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Plot: Freddie accidentally mistakes Sam for Carly and tells her that he loves her. Only thing is-she loves him back! **

Sam walked into Carly's apartment and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey!" squealed Carly. "How was your date?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. It was really weird. Freddie was really weird."

Carly asked, "Weird how?"

Sam replied, "Well, he was 45 minutes, looked a mess, and made 0 attempts to be all cutesy with me. Plus, I couldn't kiss him because his breath reeked."

Carly responded, "Aw. Wow. You should break up with him."

Sam looked at Carly, "What? I would never break up with Freddie. He's in love with me! And I really like him. I'd break his heart."

Carly thought, _Oh, no you wouldn't, _but said, "Oh, right."

~Next Date~

Sam and Freddie were going biking on one of those 2-seater bikes all around Seattle. Sam was in a purple tank top and denim shorts and purple converse. Freddie wore a green t-shirt and baggy shorts. "Are you ready, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Let's go before I get a _Fredaline_ rush." Sam smirked.

Sam hopped on front and Freddie slid in behind her. It was actually somewhat hard to bike on one of those things. Plus, Freddie made them stop every 2 minutes so he could get a drink of water which 'accidentally' ruined spilled all over Sam's stomach and shorts at one point. But all in all the day was pretty fun.

When their date was over, Sam was still soaked and they were outside Carly's apartment again. Sam smiled, "Bye, Freddio, today was actually kind of fun."

She kissed him on the cheek again and slipped into Carly's apartment. Freddie sighed to himself. He needed to try harder.

~One Week Anniversary~

After a week of weird and messed up dates, it was their one week anniversary. Freddie got Sam a can a ravioli while her present was a 'surprise' she said. They agreed to go to a fancy restaurant called, "L'amour." Sam and Freddie sat at a nice booth eating their meals. Sam was beautiful in a silky, periwinkle dress that hugged her body and reached her ankles. She wore kitten heel sandals and her hair was in a pretty updo. Her makeup was light but she looked gorgeous. Freddie wore khaki pants and a navy and white striped polo.

On their way home from a fabulous date, Sam smiled genuinely, "I had such a great time these past few days, Fredstick."

Freddie responded, "Ditto."

The rest of the way home was nice and pleasant. There was small talk until they reached Carly's house. "C'mon Fredwich!" Sam pleaded. "You're present is inside!" Carly was sitting on the couch watching TV when Sam and Freddie came in.

Sam whispered giddily, "I'll be right back." Then she gave Freddie a light punch.

When Sam was out of earshot, Freddie exclaimed, "I can't do this anymore, Carly."

Carly frowned, "What's wrong, Freddie?"

Freddie yelled, "I CAN'T PRETEND TO LOVE HER!"

Carly's eyes widened and was about to interrupt when Freddie continued, "I DON'T LOVE SAM! I _NEVER _LOVED HER! I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU! THIS IS ALL A STUPID MISTAKE!" But Freddie didn't understand Carly's panicked face. Sam was standing right behind Freddie when he said that.

"Oh," Sam said in a small voice. Freddie spun around and what he saw made his heart drop. Sam just looked so hurt and defeated. Her eyes were shiny and her face blotchy. She felt them, the tears were coming. Her lips began to quiver. She dashed out the door, sobbing. The tears just wouldn't stop. She ripped off the shoes and sprinted as far away from Carly's apartment as possible.

"Sam! Sam! SAM!" Freddie's voice from behind her yelled. She kept running. Freddie's present was still in her hands.

"WHAT!" screamed Sam as she whirled around. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Sam, I'm so-"

"SHUT UP, BENSON! YOU'RE NOT SORRY. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But, Sam-" Sam threw Freddie's present into the street.

"FORGET IT! Just forget it," Sam pleaded and ran away down a corner. Freddie sighed and went to retrieve the gift Sam was going to give to him. A car had run over it, but Freddie was able to pick it up. It was a photo album of the two of them from this whole week and in the past.

Freddie sighed. What had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Plot: Freddie accidentally mistakes Sam for Carly and tells her that he loves her. Only thing is-she loves him back! **

When Sam reached her house, she ran to her room, slammed the door and wept on her bed for about an hour. Then she showered and wiped off the makeup that clung to her face. After her long shower, she vowed to herself to never waste her tears on him again.

She glanced down at her watch, it read 7:30. Sam packed a duffel bag with her dad's old boxing gloves, a picture of Freddie's face, and after changing into some sweats, she headed on out.

About 20 minutes later, Sam arrived at this Boxing Center. She headed straight to the gym and didn't care about the fact that she was the only girl there. She piled her hair up into a messy ponytail and grabbed Freddie's picture and her boxing gloves. Sam taped Freddie's picture to a large punching bag and took all her anger out on his stupid face. Everything from his pearly white teeth to his chocolate brown eyes to his fluffy, brown hair. She attacked the photo, grunting and punching harder and harder every time. It felt so dang good.

~The next morning ~

Sam got up, brushed her teeth, showered, curled her hair, and made herself a little prettier version of Sam. She decided that she was going to pretend that Fredward Benson didn't exist. At the moment, neither did Carly Shay.

She walked to school alone and headed straight toward her locker. A voice came up behind her, it was Carly. "Hey," she chirped.

Sam ignored her and grabbed her History book and notebook. "Look, Sam, I know you don't want to talk to me, but please, I'm your best friend. Well, I guess I was."

Sam slammed her locker shut and faced Carly. She uttered a single word, "What."

Carly sighed, "Sam, I'm so sorry. I never wanted it to turn out that w-"

"You knew?" Sam spat. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Carly begged, "Sam, please. You don't understand-"

"You lied to me. But you know what, I don't care. I don't care about Freddie or anything. He was right. It was just a stupid mistake. He doesn't mean anything to me." Sam said. She turned around and marched off to History.

Freddie was coming in the opposite direction and when he saw her he called her name. She pretended she didn't hear.

Freddie grabbed her wrist but she kept trying to walk past him. "No," he said firmly.

Sam glared at him, her eyes dead. He stated, "I called you last night. 30 times."

Sam responded in a bored tone, "Cool." She finally shook herself free and kept walking to History.

~Later that day~

School was tough because every two minutes some loser would come up and ask if she and Freddie were still together. Sam just scoffed and walked away. Finally, Wendy asked her point-blank, "Are you are Freddie dating or not?"

Sam sneered, "Not." Before stomping away. And she skipped lunch to go to the nurse's office so she was starved. When she finally got home, she ate ham and then got ready to go box again. It was the only way to keep her mind of the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Plot: Freddie accidentally mistakes Sam for Carly and tells her that he loves her. Only thing is-she loves him back! **

Sam taped a new picture of Freddie today to beat up and was just getting started when a cute, tall boy with jet black hair and icy blue eyes walked up to her. He was strong and muscular and had pale skin. "Can I help you?" Sam asked in a bored tone.

The boy smiled, "I just wanted to help you get the most out of your punch."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I can punch just fine. Wanna feel?"

The boy just laughed, "It's okay, I believe you. But if you stand like this and keep your hands in the most defensive mode before you strike, then you opponent will be knocked out in no time."

Sam nodded, "Nice."

The boy asked, "So, I'm guessing bad breakup?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I see a picture of a boy on your punching bag and your eyes are bloodshot from crying, I guess."

Sam frowned, "That's none of your business. Who are you anyway?"

The boy replied, "Adam Taylor. And who are you?"

Sam answered, "Nonya."

"Nonya?"

"Yeah, Nonya business."

Adam threw his head back and cackled before batting his thick eyelashes. "Okay, Nonya. Wanna get a smoothie later."

Sam felt herself giving in, "Fine. But as friends."

Adam nodded, "Just as friends."

As Sam got back to her punching, she realized that maybe her heart was beginning to heal after all.

~Freddie~

Freddie felt so miserable. He didn't want for Sam to find out that way. And she was clearly ignoring Freddie and Carly at school. Tonight was iCarly! It would be embarrassing for them to announce their break-up on the show, so Sam called in 'sick' and they all agreed to cancel the show for that night. Freddie and Carly went to the Groovy Smoothie instead.

Freddie was sipping his smoothie in a depressed way and Carly did the same. But he gasped when he saw Sam walk in with this tall and handsome dude with muscles. Sam's hair was piled onto a messy bun and she was wearing a red t-shirt with jean shorts and red converse. She wore a touch of makeup. For some reason, Freddie felt a little jealous of this guy for two reasons: 1) he was hanging out with Sam and 2) Sam was getting all pretty for some other guy. Freddie was confused by this. This couldn't mean anything, could it?

Carly instinctively waved to Sam, and Sam just looked at Carly for a moment. For a second, it looked like she was going to wave back when the guy she was with whispered something in her ear. Sam nodded once and he asked her, a little louder, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Sam replied, "Yeah. I'm totally fine. Um, wanna get smoothies now?"

Adam answered, "Yeah! And maybe some fries."

Sam grinned, "Sweet! Um, I'll have a Blueberry Blitz." Adam winked at her as he went to the counter to order the smoothies.

Before Freddie could comprehend what was going on, Carly sped over to Sam's table, leaving me to think, _What?_

~Sam~

After Adam and Sam walked into the Groovy Smoothie, Sam spotted Fredjerk and Carliar at a table looking all sad. I resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Oh, please, look how dejected the stupid exes are (her ex-Boyfriend and her ex-Best Friend).

Sam noticed Freddie start to glare at Adam every once in a while. _Ha! Like I care what he thinks_. Adam whispered to Sam, "Is that the ex-boyfriend?" in such a caring tone, that she had to open up. She nodded once and he asked, "Are you gonna be okay?"

_NO! _She thought, but answered, "Yeah. I'm totally fine." Before he could ask any questions, Sam blurted, "Um, wanna get smoothies now?"

Adam grinned, "Yeah! And maybe some fries."

Grateful that the subject changed, Sam smiled, "Sweet! Um, I'll have a Blueberry Blitz." Adam winked at me as he went to the counter to order our smoothies.

As she was sitting down at a table, all of a sudden, Sam saw Carly next to her. "Sam, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. I was just trying to spare you heartbreak and we honestly didn't want anyone to get hurt and I'm just so sorry Sam and I am such a horrible best friend and you have every right to hate me because I was such a filthy hypocrite and I am just so, so sorry Sam! Please, PLEASE forgive me!" She begged. Carly was on the verge of tears that Sam sighed.

"You are forgiven, Shay. And I know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt me, but I was just so mad at everyone. But you're the best friend a girl could have."

Carly smiled and they both stood up and hugged each other.

She gushed, "So who's the hottie that you're with?"

Sam bit her lip and answered, "I met him at the Boxing place. He's a year older than us! He's 17. And he's super single."

Carly asked, "Are you okay? Is it a bit soon?"

Sam replied, "I'll be fine, but right now, we're just friends."

Carly smiled, "And Fre-I mean, _he, _really is sorry. And he misses you."

Sam hardened, "I don't really care about him anymore. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't exist, alright?"

Carly sighed, "Okay. Well, I've gotta run, see ya later, okay?"

Adam and Sam sipped their smoothies and talked, both oblivious to a furious Freddie.

**Review PLeAse!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Plot: Freddie accidentally mistakes Sam for Carly and tells her that he loves her. Only thing is-she loves him back! **

_Thanks for all of the reviews so far! I appreciate it so much!_

* * *

Freddie couldn't take their stupid flirting anymore. He abruptly stood up and stormed out of the Groovy Smoothie. On his walk home, the strangest thing happened-every girl he looked at would strangely morph into Sam's face. It was so creepy. From toddlers to grandmas, all he saw was cascading golden curls and icy blue eyes. All he could see was Sam! Freddie nearly ran to the Bushwell Plaza and into his room. He ignored his mom's attempts at conversation and leaped into bed.

He had to get his mind off of Sam. He drifted off into sleep…

_Freddie stood at the altar in a tuxedo. He was waiting for his blushing bride, Carly, as she and Spencer walked down the aisle. A veil covered her face completely, but finally, as Freddie pulled back the veil, he saw Sam's face. Freddie gasped and Sam noted this. "Don't you want me?" she asked. _

_Before Freddie could respond, he saw Adam leap up onto the altar and he smirked, "I'll marry her." Freddie felt himself being pushed towards the back of the church where Sam and Adam were kissing. _

"_NO!" Freddie yelled. "She's MINE! She STILL LOVES ME!"_

_But the crowd murmured, "Too late. Too late."_

"I'm too late!" Freddie bolted awake. He glanced at his clock. Crap. It was 3:27 in the morning. Freddie was confused as to what the dream meant. Suddenly, the answer was clear. He remembered his jealousy at the Groovy Smoothie, his weird walk home, and now his dream. It was as plain as day. Oh god, he was in love with Sam.

~A Few Days Later~

"Carly, I need to talk to-" Freddie began at her locker.

"No, Freddie, Sam needs to talk to you," Carly interrupted.

Carly walked away leaving Freddie alone with Sam. "Sam-" Freddie began.

"Freddie, let's just pretend that last week never happened. We never dated, okay?" Sam cut in.

Freddie's face fell, "Oh. Um, okay, if that's what you want."

Sam smiled faintly, "Look, believe it or not, I kind of missed abusing you on a daily basis." Freddie merely nodded. "So, everything is back to the way it was. Back to the way it was supposed to be."

Freddie thought, _But what if this isn't what it was supposed to be. _

~Later On~

"Carly," Freddie started as the two of them sat in the Groovy Smoothie. They were going to meet Sam here after detention ended. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh, god," murmured Carly, obviously thinking that it was about her.

"You may not like it but-"

Carly winced.

"I'm in love with Sam."

Carly dropped her smoothie. "What?"

Freddie continued, "I don't know how, but I just realized that somehow, I fell in love with her."

Carly asked, "What do you mean? Elaborate, please?"

Freddie explained, "Well, everything about her is opposite me. She's my other half. She's beautiful and now, every time I look at her, I feel warm on the inside."

Carly did the weirdest thing. She slapped Freddie across the face. "OW!" he cried.

She hissed, "You couldn't fall in love with her a few days ago? Now, she's heartbroken, finally moving on, and _now _you decide to fall in love with her?"

Freddie answered, "It wasn't a decision, it just happened."

Carly shook her head, "It happened too late, Freddie. You're too late."

Sam walked into the Groovy Smoothie with Adam by her side. They were laughing at some joke that he told her. "Hey, guys," Sam chirped, brightly. "I ran into Adam on my way here and I kind of invited him. Um, is that okay?"

Carly nodded while Freddie looked sour. Sam shrugged and plopped down between Carly and Adam. The seating arrangement was now Freddie, Adam, Sam, Carly.

After an awkward silence, Adam said, "Um, I'm gonna get a smoothie. What do you guys want?"

Sam grinned at Adam and they both said in unison, "Strawberry Blitz!" They giggled and Freddie rolled his eyes. Carly just said, "Um, Strawberry splat, please? And what's a Strawberry Blitz?"

Sam responded, "You'll see!" Adam smiled and walked to the counter.

Freddie whispered, "Why is he here?"

Sam shrugged, "I invited him. So, how goes it people?"

Carly answered, "Eh, things are okay. Oh, this cute senior dropped his pencil yesterday and when he bent over to pick it up, I totally checked out his butt."

Sam giggled, "Eww! Gross, Shay."

About a minute later, Adam came back over with three smoothies and an extra cup.

He gave Carly her strawberry splat and then poured half of the Blueberry Blitz into the empty cup. He added in half of a different Strawberry Splat into the empty cup. He poured the rest of the strawberry splat into the ½ cup of Blueberry Blitz and he grinned, "Ta-da! We have 2 orders of Adam Taylor's famous Blueberry Splat or Strawberry Blitz!"

Sam smiled and slurped hers. Adam was about to do the same when his smoothie slipped and 'accidentally' spilled all over Freddie. Adam groaned, "Aw, man, I'm so sorry dude. Here, lemme get that for you." Adam mopped up the dripping smoothie but Freddie just shrugged. He pulled his smoothie soaked sweater off and tucked it into his backpack. No _way, _was he gonna leave and give this guy the satisfaction.

Adam turned to Sam and asked, "Can I have a sip of yours?"

Sam pouted, "And what do I get back?"

Adam responded, "I'll let you beat me at boxing, next time we go?"

Sam smirked, "I beat you anyway."

Adam tilted his head, "Then, I guess I'll just have to take you out one night, won't I?"

Sam bit her lip, "Like a date?" Adam just nodded. Freddie's eyes widened.

Sam answered, "Sure. It's a date."

And Freddie's heart went flushing down the toilet.

* * *

**Please Read and REview!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Plot: Freddie accidentally mistakes Sam for Carly and tells her that he loves her. Only thing is-she loves him back! **

Carly's eyes widened as she saw Freddie so hurt and angry and sorry. She said quickly, "Well, we'd love to stay and chat but, Sam and I have to go work on our History project so bye guys!" She hurriedly grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her out of the Groovy Smoothie.

"What was that for?" Sam whined.

Carly thought quickly, "I had an emergency. Um, my bra just broke and I need you to come with me to Build-A-Bra."

Sam scrunched up her eyebrows, "And it couldn't wait because-"

"IT FELT WEIRD IN MY SHIRT!" Carly yelled. Several onlookers looked at Carly suspiciously or hurried off. Carly shrugged, "Whoops?"

~Groovy Smoothie~

Freddie growled, "I swear to God, if you hurt her in anyway, I will pound your face in."

Adam just cackled, "Oh, yeah? _No _one could hurt her as bad as you did, dude. Look, I don't know what you did, but she brought a_ picture _of you to the gym, taped it to a punching bag and hit it harder than most grown men. Besides, I have more muscle in my pinky than you have in your entire body."

Freddie spat, "I mean it. I'm tougher than I look. Don't you _dare _hurt, Sam."

Adam stood up, "No promises," he sneered before leaving the Groovy Smoothie.

~Sam's Date~

For Sam's first date, Adam was taking her to a Katy Perry concert. Carly had just finished making her over. She was wearing a red mini dress with ripped black jeans, black high heels and a black cross body bag. Her lips were baby pink but her eyes had the perfect smoky eye effect. Her hair was styled and wavy and it fell down to her lower back. She looked gorgeous and Freddie could barely contain his jealousy.

"Wow, Sam, you look-" he was about to tell her how amazing she looked, but that would just ruin everything. He finished, "not hideous."

Sam rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder. Really hard. He doubled over and he shouted "Holy MOMMA OF CHEESE!" Sam grinned at his pain and walked over to the door where Adam, leaning casually against the door frame, waited for her. He was in black, slightly baggy jeans, and red button down shirt was open over a white V-neck.

"You look amazing!" He smiled when he saw her.

Sam gushed, "You look pretty good yourself."

Adam held out his arm and Sam eagerly took it. Carly, who was in the kitchen, waved, "You kids have fun!"

When the new couple left, Carly plopped down on her couch beside Freddie. She said softly, "You really like her, don't you."

Freddie looked down, "Like her? I'm in love with her. Like, my heart hurts, when I'm not with her."

Carly pouted, "Aw, Freddie, don't worry. She won't be in love with Adam forever. They will eventually have to break up."

Freddie frowned, "I hope it's sometime soon. I don't like him. He practically said that he'd hurt Sam."

Carly gasped, "What?"

Freddie recounted the details of what happened at the Groovy Smoothie after Sam and Carly left.

Carly shook her head, "He better not hurt her."

~After the Concert~

"The concert was so funny! Katy Perry is an amazing singer!" Sam said to Adam when they were outside Carly's door.

She leaned in really close to Adam her lips about to crash into his when Freddie opened the door to Carly's apartment and exclaimed, "Adam! Sam! Do come in!"

Sam and Adam glared at Freddie before Adam said awkwardly, "Well, I better go, my mom needs help with the thing at the place so…text ya later?"

Sam grinned, "Sure!" before entering Carly apartment. "YOU!" she snarled at Freddie. "You totally ruined that on purpose you evil, stupid, nerd, jerk, dweeb, geekface!" She tackled him onto the floor before Carly came running and broke up the fight.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she shouted.

Sam scoffed, "Ugh, you, dweeb," before plopping down beside Carly. "So you wanna hear about my date?"

Freddie grumbled, "No," but Carly nodded.

Sam squealed, "Okay, well the concert was fun. Katy Perry was amazing. Adam scored us front row seats. He's so hot, and so amazing."

Freddie just looked down at the floor, sadly. He said suddenly, "I've gotta go. Homework." Before rushing out of the apartment.

Sam shrugged, "What's his deal?" She jogged after him, calling his name, "Fredward? Fredula? Fredica!"

Freddie just looked at her when she entered his room. "What?"

"Why'd you leave?" Sam asked.

Freddie looked at the ground, "I had to…you know…"

"Don't lie to Momma," Sam warned.

Freddie sighed, "The truth is, I don't really like Adam."

Sam groaned, "Why? He's hot, cute, gorgeous, ador-"

"OKAY! We get it, he's incredibly good-looking. But what else? What's his GPA? Does he have a job?"

Sam scoffed, "And who are you, my dad?"

Freddie replied, "No, but you deserve better!"

Sam yelled, "DAMN IT, FREDDIE, I'M NOT MARRYING THE GUY! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL? WHY ARE YOU ALL PROTECTIVE OVER ME? TEL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I'M JUST BEING A GOOD FRIEND! I CAN'T HELP THE FACT THAT I _CARE _ABOUT ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" Freddie shouted.

Sam shrieked, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? ADAM IS A GREAT GUY! HE CARES ABOUT ME AND HE'S USING ME OR LYING TO ME LIKE ANY OF MY PAST BOYFRIENDS." This caused Freddie to wince as he was under that category.

He accidentally blurted, "BUT, I CAN'T HELP THE FACT THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU."

This shut Sam up as she widened her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Plot: Freddie accidentally mistakes Sam for Carly and tells her that he loves her. Only thing is-she loves him back! **

Sam stood in momentary shock. She couldn't believe it. So many emotions were coming to her at once; she needed to sit down. She felt:

Happiness of Freddie's love,

Relief of Freddie liking her,

Anger at Freddie keeping this from her,

Hope that they could be together,

Romantic because she had a brief fantasy of kissing him,

Guilty for feeling any of this towards Freddie while she was dating Adam,

Pain at the thought of choosing between both boys, and

Frustration that she was feeling all these feelings!

Freddie's eyes were wide and bewildered as he realized what he said, "Sam, I'm…I mean I'm sorry that….I mean-"

Sam just whispered, "I…I think I need to go." Sam bolted out of Freddie's apartment leaving a bewildered Freddie. He laid down on his bed and groaned, "I'm so stupid."

Sam, meanwhile, ran into Carly's apartment. She was still processing the scene a few minutes ago. She ran onto the Shay's couch and just began to bawl.

"Sam? Sam?" Carly asked as Sam cried. After sensing that Sam wasn't gonna stop, Carly just patted her best friend's back.

She cried about Freddie and Adam. She cried about herself. She cried about Spencer's ability to set things on fire. She cried about Gibby's incurable gibbiness. She cried about everything and everyone. But most of all, she cried because she was so confused. She wasn't sure what to feel. What she was supposed to feel.

"Carly?" Sam croaked. "What am I supposed to do? I mean, first I like him and he likes you, then I move on and he likes me…It's just too much, Carls!"

Carly murmured, "There, there-wait, Freddie told you that he loved you?"

Sam sobbed, "Yeah, I went over there to bring him back here with us and we got into a fight and then he ended up telling me he was in love me and I don't know what to do!"

Carly nodded sympathetically, "Well, I think the only way we know what to do is to know, do you still love Freddie?"

Sam thought about that. Freddie had practically taken her heart cradled it, then threw it on the ground, jumped on it, tossed it into a blender, and flushed the remains down the toilet.

And Adam came along and began taking the pieces bit by bit and gluing them together.

Sam whispered, "I can't. I think deep down that part of me still does love Freddie, but it's too late. I've moved on."

Carly nodded and gave Sam a weak smile. She gave her best friend a fierce hug and helped Sam dry her tears.

Sam sniffled, "Hey, Carly, will you find someone else for Freddie. Another girl, maybe. Please? I can't hang out with him when he's all, in love with me."

Carly smiled, "Of, _course, _I will. I'm your best friend, that's what I'm here for."

~A Week Later~

That week had been tough on Freddie. iCarly was somewhat awkward, but Sam just didn't stay in the same area alone with Freddie. She talked to Carly, Spencer, heck, she even talked to Gibby.

At school, she avoided him the first few days, but throughout the week, she would just treat him like any other stranger.

Then, Freddie devised a plan. He desperately needed Sam back in his life. He would go out with a girl, make it seem like he's over Sam, then he would be able to see her and talk to her like things were before. It was a good thing that Adam went to a different school so he couldn't see all their flirty behavior all the time.

He put his plan into action one day at the mall when he was hanging out with Gibby. "Freddie," Gibby murmured, "Why don't you go ask out that girl. She's petite, blonde, and super-hot."

Freddie glanced at the girl from afar. Her hair was but into a blonde bob and she had an olive skin tone. Her eyes were olive green and she was shorter than Freddie. Freddie smiled to himself, "She'll be perfect." Since they were in a music store, the girl didn't see Freddie walk over. "Hey," he said in a flirty tone.

The girl took out her headphones and looked at Freddie. She smiled, "Oh, were you saying something?"

Freddie replied, "What are you listening to there."

"Cuttlefish. They ROCK!" The girl beamed.

Freddie grinned, "I love them! So, maybe I could call you sometime. We could go to a concert, or date or something."

The girl's face fell, "Oh, _oh, _look, um, I don't know how to tell you this but I have a boyfriend."

Just then, a tall boy with jet black hair and blue eyes walked over to the girl. He said, "What's up, my baby Amanda?" He slid his arms around her waist.

Freddie's widened as he recognized the boy. It was Adam.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Plot: Freddie accidentally mistakes Sam for Carly and tells her that he loves her. Only thing is-she loves him back! **

**Warning! Minor cussing in this chapter!**

Sam was hanging out at Carly's house. Freddie had left a little bit ago with Gibby to go to the mall. She was laying on Carly's bed when she decided to text Adam.

(**Sam in Bold**, _Adam in italics)_

**Hey, babe.**

_Hey, Sam Sandwich._

**I told you not to call me that hahah **

_I told you I didn't care hahaa_

**So wanna hang out right now?**

_Can't babe, I am rehearsing with my band._

**Oh, yeah. You guys are great. Remember when I came over and I got the first listen of your next song?**

_Haha and then Frito did a cartwheel on his drum set? Drum set $560, Repairs to broken drum $375, the look on your face, priceless._

**Hahah I wanna hear you guys again.**

_Oh, I have an idea, maybe I could come on iCarly and we can play for your audience. It would totally help us get publicity. _

**I don't know, I'd have to talk to Carly and Freddie about it.**

_Oh._

**On second thought, you can come. I don't **_**really **_**need to ask them.**

_Thanks Sam Sandwich. I gotta go, Frito is about to do something dangerous. Bye._

**Byee Adam Apple ;)**

(Conversation Over)

"Carly!" Sam shrieked from Carly's bed. Carly was on her laptop on a comfy chair.

"What?" whined Carly.

"I told Adam that it's cool if he and his band plays on the next iCarly," Sam replied.

Carly yelled, "What? You have to consult the whole team before making big decisions!"

Sam responded, "Sorry, but is it okay?"

Carly sighed, "Fine. But only because his band members might be super hot, too."

Sam joked, "Oooh, we might get to find a boyfriend for Carly."

Carly rolled her eyes and got back to her laptop.

Sam then left Freddie a brief message saying that Adam was going to be on iCarly whether he liked it or not.

~The Mall~

"Adam?" Freddie growled, "What is this about?"

Adam said cheerily, "Oh, hi, Freddie. What are you talking about?"

Freddie snarled, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why the hell is your arm around this girl when you're dating Sam."

Adam cracked up, "Oh, young, naïve Freddie. I'm not dating _Sam, _I'm dating Amanda. You idiot."

Freddie was about to say something when Adam cut in, "Look, I want to take my band to the top. Sam is my ticket there. A little flirting, one concert, then BAM! I'm on iCarly. I just need for some major record producer to hear my band then I can dump Sam, you can have her, and my _real _girlfriend and band are gonna be famous."

Freddie couldn't believe this. "And you're okay with this?" He asked Amanda.

She laughed, "Well, duh. I trust my boyfriend. We've been dating for two years. Besides, other than you, who would really be attracted to Sam. She's ugly, bad-mannered, rude, stupid, and is addicted to food."

Freddie was literally seeing red with anger, "You both are ignorant, stupid, greedy, selfish, coldhearted bitches! You're made for each other."

Adam grinned evilly, "We know!"

Freddie asked, disgusted, "But why Sam?"

Adam responded, "Sam is more vulnerable. She is really uncertain. Plus, you really screwed her over. She needed a rebound, I was there for her. She trusted me, it was too easy."

Freddie spat, "You're disgusting. I'm telling Sam."

Adam shrugged, "Go ahead, she'll never believe you. She's such a stupid bitch."

Calling Sam a bitch did it. Amanda fled while Freddie attacked Adam. Adam, however, was twenty times stronger than he, so the last thing Freddie heard before passing out was Adam laughing.

~Carly's apartment~

Freddie was laying on the couch. His whole body was sore. He tried to move but a voice said, "No, don't move!" It was Carly.

"Carly, he croaked, "What happened?"

She explained, "You were on a psychotic rampage and tried to kill Adam."

Freddie groaned, "What? That is not true."

Carly sighed, "That's what the news says. Listen,"

A brunette news anchor said, "Thanks, Bob. And now, at the Ridgeway Mall today, there seems to have been a fight at _For Your Recreation. _Apparently a sixteen year old boy was on a psychotic rampage and tried to physically harm the seventeen year old boy. This eye witness has this to say-"

Just then, the news showed Amanda at F.Y.R. She cried, "Well, I was just in the corner picking out music and the crazy kid came in and demanded the other boy to move. The boy said no and then the crazy kid started attacking him. I was honestly scared for my life." Carly muted the television.

"Is that true?" she murmured.

"Of course not," Freddie snapped. "That girl is Amanda and she is Adam's girlfriend. They've been dating for two years. He's just using Sam to get on iCarly."

Carly bit her lip, "Freddie, I think those injuries are getting to you. I mean, you have a black eye, broken nose, your arms are all purple and blue. You also got your ankle sprained. You look horrible. The impact might've messed with your head-"

"You-you don't believe me, do you?" Freddie asked.

Carly pleaded, "I want to, I really do, but I think you are just confused. I'm sorry, Freddie. But you really need to get over Sam." She stood up and walked away, leaving a hurt Freddie, physically and emotionally, on the couch wondering who he really had left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking forever! I hope this makes up for it and PLEASE review! Thank you my amazing reviewers , all of you!**

**Plot: Freddie accidentally mistakes Sam for Carly and tells her that he loves her. Only thing is-she loves him back! **

Sam crept down the stairs after Carly had come up a few moments ago. Freddie looked terrible. His eye was black and his body was all bruised. Mrs. Benson was thankfully in Tampa getting an award at the Aggressive Parenting Awards.

"Hey," she said weakly. Freddie's eyes lit up when he saw her, but then he quickly looked away.

"Hey," he replied.

She whispered, "Is what they said on the news true?"

Freddie sighed, "You won't want to hear the truth. Trust me."

Sam took a deep breath and asked Freddie, "Benson, I want the truth."

Freddie closed his eyes, "The truth is, Adam is just using you to get onto iCarly. He has a _girlfriend _and they were dating for two years and all he wants is publicity for his band. That's the whole reason. He called you vulnerable and said that you were easier to manipulate because I screwed you over so bad. He just wants fame, Sam." When he opened his eyes, Sam was fuming.

She rumbled, "How _dare _you try to accuse my boyfriend of having another girlfriend. How DARE you! You don't even know Adam. Seriously, Freddie, MOVE ON! Find another girl. Someone to make you happy and light up your world and what not. MOVE ON!"

Freddie murmured, "I found a girl. She just won't admit that she loves me, too."

Sam just shook her head, "You're wrong. She doesn't love you," even though, deep down, Sam knew that it was a lie.

Freddie was beginning to recover. He was beginning to heal, but in his down time, he was formulating another plot. He had to expose Adam's girlfriend to Sam and Carly. He just needed to know how. Then, he figured it out. He would just need some help. In four days, Adam was going to perform on iCarly, he needed to break them up by then. He then grabbed his PearPod and dialed a number.

"Gibby," he began, "I need your help."

Gibby and Freddie sat on the other side of town crouched behind a trash can. They were outside of Woodley Heights just before the dismissal bell rang. This was the school that Adam and Amanda went to. The plan was simple. Gibby would convince the couple to go to the park at 5. Then, Freddie would drag Sam to the park as well so she could see with her own eyes what Freddie was trying to tell her. Then, Sam would dump Adam and then Freddie could date Sam. The plan was simple and perfect. Then again, things never go according to plan.

Gibby jogged over to Adam and Amanda. "Hey," he said.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Look, punk, do I know you?"

Gibby smiled, "Nope, but want to take your girl out for a romantic evening?"

Amanda grinned, "Yeah, babe, do you want to?"

Adam grunted, "Whatever, my lady wants, she gets. What's your offer?"

Gibby lied, "I'm Carl from Cute Carriages here to offer you one hour in a romantic carriage through the park by Ridgeway."

Amanda grinned, "We'll be there."

Inwardly, Gibby grinned. Things were going well, so far.

At about 4:50, Freddie was Carly's loft. Sam was there as well. Freddie's second-cousin three times removed was there too. She was visiting town because her step-mother wanted to move up here. Wither Seattle or Los Angeles. But anyway, her wavy red hair was piled into a messy bun. She was about Carly's height and super sweet. According to Freddie, his second cousin 3 times removed (Lisa) was his 'date'.

He had just invited Sam and Carly to come with Lisa and him to the park.

Freddie, Sam, Carly and Lisa were going to be at the park at 5 and Freddie hoped that he would reveal Adam's true motives.

Sam, however, was finally happy that she and Freddie could be just friends now that he had this Lisa chick. Somewhere deep inside, she had the slightest, unconscious twinge of jealousy, but only for a split second. She usually just shook it off.

Carly, meanwhile, was babbling off to Lisa all about Ridgeway, iCarly, and random teenage girl things.

When the group of 3 finally made it to the park, Sam eyes widened when she saw Adam. In the park. With another girl.

Sam marched over to him immediately. "Adam?" she snarled, "Who is this?"

Carly, Freddie and Lisa followed close behind.

Adam looked momentarily shocked but recovered almost immediately, "Hey, Sam. What's up?"

Sam cocked her head, "Hmm, let me see, I have an English essay due in four days, I spilled pickle juice on my Converse, and what was that last thing again? Oh yeah, I see my boyfriend with another girl! What's going on?"

Freddie grinned uncontrollably, "Ha-HA! Yeah, Adam, why _are _you here with this attractive female?" Everyone just looked at him oddly.

Adam smiled and lied smoothly, "Samster, this is Amanda. She's my cousin. She's leaving this weekend and I wanted to do something special before she went home. When we were younger, we were like best friends. She's the best cousin ever."

Sam smiled, "Oh, well, nice to meet you, Amanda. Hey, weren't you on the news?"

Amanda looked down, "Um, I'd rather not-"

Carly squinted, "Yeah, you look very familiar."

Amanda shrugged while Adam suggested they all see a movie. Freddie, however, was upset that his plan to expose Adam failed. He would just have to try harder.

**That's Chapter 10! Sorry for the long delay! Read and Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, Lisa decided to help her poor second cousin- (no her third cousin- wait, her, Oh you get the point) out. While Freddie sat in his room sulking and formulating, Lisa walked over to the Shay's loft. She was amazed by all of the unique sculptures. The next thing, she knew, Sam was sprinting down the steps chasing a cute, shirtless boy.

"Get-Out-Of-Here, You-Shirtless-Potato!" Sam growled as Gibby was being roughly shoved out of the door.

Lisa responded, "Who's he?" She was genuinely interested in this adorable kid.

Sam groaned, "Gibby Shirtless Potato. Nah, I'm just kidding, but his first name really is Gibby."

Lisa nodded, and then she got back to the matter at hand. "Sam, right?"

Sam nodded, "Yah."

Lisa continued, "You were Freddie's ex-girlfriend."

Sam stiffened for a split second then she relaxed, "No. We never dated."

"But-"

"NO!"

"Didn-"

"You're mistaken."

"I thought-"

"IT WAS FAKE!" sadly she added, "Everything was." In a different tone she added, "But whatever. What happened, happened."

Lisa nodded, "So, what is your favorite thing about Freddie?"

Sam pretended to think, "Hmm, lemme think, oh that's right-there is _nothing _good about Freddie."

Lisa frowned, "Come on, I am making a present for Freddie about all the amazing things about him and then making a collage of everyone's quotes-Family and Friends. So you are included."

Sam thought, _She is really stubborn. _"Ugh," she sighed, "Freddie is caring, passionate, and a good friend."

Lisa merely nodded, "Thanks, Sam." She had her information-Sam definitely still had a little reserved piece of her heart wrapped up in a box just for Freddie. Hopefully, she would open that box and Freddie and Sam would both be happy again.

Freddie, after countless hours of plotting and formulating, found another way to get Sam to find out the truth about Adam. After calling up Gibby, they had everything all planned out again.

The day before Adam was supposed to perform on iCarly, Freddie hacked into Adam's e-mail account and sent an e-mail. It read:

Hey,

Look, I really think you're a good person, but we need to break up. We have been through a lot, but the truth is, I've fallen for someone else. Hey, I guess acting really did let my emotions shine through. I am in love with Sam now. And, I don't feel bad for using her! So sorry.

Adam

About 20 minutes later, as Amanda opened up an e-mail from her boyfriend, her face changed from joy to hurt to anger to rage then to revenge. She sped-dialed on her phone and growled as a teenage boy answered, "Benson, I know how to split them up. Meet me tonight at the park." She hung up.

**I am so so so so so SO sorry for not updating! I am such a hypocrite and I am sorry but I started school 9-15-10 and I have been so loaded but I was able to squeeze this out-hopefully a new chapter by Monday! I am so sorry but I hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

About an hour before iCarly was supposed to begin, Freddie, Sam, Carly and Adam stood in the iCarly studio. They were chatting lightly just as Gibb(who wasn't aware of the plan) and Amanda came up in the elevator. When Amanda saw that Adam had a full view of her, she twirled into Gibby and kissed him full on the mouth.

Adam, caught off guard, was visibly seething. Before he could help it, he blurted, "Get off of her! Amanda, why are you kissing him?"

Amanda smirked, "Well, now that you're me _ex-boyfriend, _I can kiss whoever I want."

Adam widened his eyes and Sam narrowed her eyes at the words _ex-boyfriend. _"Huh?" they both asked.

Adam said, "Ex?"

While Sam said, "Boyfriend? What is going on?"

Adam stuttered, "Um, well, I-I"

Amanda interrupted, "Adam was just using you. He wanted to make his band famous so he dated you to get onto iCarly. I WAS his real girlfriend 'till he broke up with me via e-mail yesterday!"

Adam said, "What? I never broke up with you!"

Sam looked horrified, "So it's true, isn't it."

Adam sighed, "Sam-"

Sam, on the verge of tears, whispered, "Just get out."

"Sam-"

"LEAVE!" Sam cried, "JUST LEAVE! ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone, except for Carly and Freddie sprinted out of the studio. Sam didn't face either of them, but preferred to watch the Seattle rain. Carly patted her shoulder and let Sam bury her face into Carly's shoulder. Freddie watched from afar as Sam said something, then Carly glancing at Freddie for a moment, then nodding.

Carly announced, "I am going to get a pack of tissues. From Wal-Mart. Across town." She waltzed out of the room leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

After about 15 minutes, Sam stated, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Freddie, confused, asked, "Huh?"

Sam, still staring out the window, "It was you who sent the e-mail to Amanda. But, why?"

Freddie glanced down, "Oh. Right. That was me. I guess, I don't know, I guess that maybe there was some slim chance that you might not hate me again. I didn't want you to get hurt, I promise. I hated him hurting you."

Sam bitterly muttered, "Like you didn't."

Freddie sighed, "Sam, please, you have to believe me. I don't know what I was thinking. I am really, really sor-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry when you're not," Sam growled suddenly.

Freddie tried, "But I reall-"

"NO! You're NOT SORRY!" Sam cried as she turned to face him. "Everyone says they're ALWAYS SO, SO SORRY! But NO one EVER IS!" She turned to the window and continued. "Jonah WASN'T sorry that he tried to kiss my best friend. Pete WASN'T sorry when he dumped me for that soccer chick. And you sure as hell WASN'T SORRY when you told my best friend that you still LOVED HER! No one EVER CARED! And you WASN'T SORRY when you left me alone with Mom and Melanie! Why'd you do it ?"

Freddie wasn't sure that Sam was still talking to him anymore but he let her continue.

"I know we WEREN'T PERFECT but, you didn't have to DO that to yourself. To Mom, to Melanie, and NOT TO ME!" Sam slumped down to the ground and began sobbing. Freddie steadily walked over to her and cautiously patted her back.

She froze for a moment before just letting everything go. Everything. All the tears that had been waiting to be shed were shed once and for all. Sam cried as she snaked her arms around Freddie's neck. She cried until she could feel no more.

Carly had come home in the midst of this but crept slowly back downstairs after seeing her best friends needed some more time.

Sam kept her eyes closed and sniffled for the last time before speaking again. "Freddie, look, I didn't mean to go off on you but, I just feel so broken right now. It's the 10th anniversary of my father's suicide. I have been trying to cope but, it's just so hard right now. And there's been so much drama going on lately, I can't. I'm just one girl, you know? I have a breaking point too, right?"

Freddie smiled weakly at her and brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Of course, Sam. If it helps, my dad passed away 15 years ago. I-I didn't even know him. I mean, I'd been around for a little bit, but I don't have any memories of my dad. I miss him sometimes, but I bet it hurts more when you can remember the person that's missing."

They both sat there in the silence-just appreciating each other.

They didn't move for a while. Freddie broke the silence, "So, where are we?"

Sam, knowing exactly what he was talking about, sighed, "I don't know. I mean-"

Freddie continued glumly, "you don't want to be with me, do you. If it helps, I really do love you."

Sam bit her lip, "I know you do but…I think we should wait a while. I need to think about some things and I just don't want a relationship right now. But, if it helps, I really do love you too."

Freddie smiled weakly as Sam stood up and walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm pretty sure that this is the last chapter! I am not sure if I should continue or not. I'm thinking that I want it to end here and then let your imaginations go wild….I can't believe it's the end! This has been one hell of a journey but here we are. I love you all! Gosh, I sound like someone who is like retiring from a position or something! Hhaha here ya go!**

Chapter 13

It had been about 3 months since Sam and Freddie sat in the studio together. Things had been going well, each wanted a little more, but no one said anything. Until one day, that is.

Freddie, Carly, and Sam sat on beanbags in the iCarly studio. Sam was fiddling on Freddie's laptop while Carly played with a yo-yo. Freddie was adjusting the monitor's position. Suddenly, Sam let out a gag. "Ew! Check out this video I found!"

Freddie and Carly rushed behind her and laughed at what they saw. It was Adam and his band in subway station with tomatoes being thrown at them. "He is such a loser!" Sam laughed.

Carly agreed, "Yeah! Haha, I'm gonna get a water. You want?"

Sam shook her head, "Nah, I'm good."

Freddie shook his head, "No thanks." And turned back to the video.

Sam giggled, "What a douche," as she walked away from the laptop.

Freddie glanced at the floor, "I know, right?"

Sam said, "I mean, where can you find a good guy these days?"

Freddie raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'm not typically interested in guys so…"

Sam rolled her eyes playfully and punched Freddie lightly.

Sam hinted, "Hey, do you want to, I don't know, get a pizza or something?"

Freddie, confused, said, "Um, okay, should we get Carly…"

Sam interrupted, "I was thinking just you and me."

Freddie began, "Like a,"

"Date." Sam finished, hopefully.

Freddie grinned, "Yeah, I mean, sure, I mean that'd be fantastic, I mean do you wanna go to Back Alley Deli or Mama Mary's or I mean, uh, that'd be cool."

Sam smiled at Freddie's nerdiness and stepped closer to him and whispered, "Don't try to be cool babe."

Freddie leaned in a little and so did Sam until finally their lips met…

(INSERT CLICHÉ KISS MOMENT HERE CLICHÉ KISS MOMENTS INCLUDE FIREWORKS, SPARKS, BLAH BLAH BLAH. I CAN'T WRITE KISS SCENES VERY WELL SO PLEASE LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD.)

When they pulled apart, Sam flickered her gaze down, then to the side, closed her eyes before finally flicking them open to see Freddie's chocolate eyes. Her lips twisted into a smirk and she whispered, "Let's do that again."

Meanwhile, Carly headed up the steps and entered to see her best friends making out on a beanbag. She voiced, "Guys. Guys? GUYS?"

There was no response.

"So I get water and you guys make out?"

No response.

"HELLO? Ugh, stupid lovers."

Sam ran her fingers through Freddie's hair as Carly did crazy antics. World War III could have happened in the studio. Beyonce could have walked in with 1 million bucks. Spencer could have accidentally set the apartment on fire. Neither of them would have noticed.

**Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as moi! I love ya! Please review and tell ya buddies. Tell ya kids, tell ya wife, tell ya kids tell ya wife, and tell your husbands cause we need some reviews in here! **

**(Shout-out to Antoine Dodson for his interview! I Love my amazing, beautiful, creative, damn good, efficient, funny, great, hilarious, intrepid, joking, kool REVIEWERS! ( Yes I got lazy and stopped after k.) ****))**


End file.
